The present invention relates to a water treatment device which is attached to a city water distributing pipe to prevent the generation of rust, slimes and scales in the pipe and to improve the quality of city water.
A large-scale water treatment device using electromagnets or permanent magnets has been heretofore installed in a factory or the like to purify the inside of a pipe and improve the water quality. It is known that the inside of the pipe is purified by forming a magnetic field in the pipe using magnets and the water quality can be improved by passing water through the magnetic field.
For the above-mentioned large-scale water treatment device, since the installation expense is high and the installation work is difficult, such device has not been installed in a small-scale factory or a general household. Recently, a small-size water treatment device has been developed using permanent magnets, rather than the large-scale water treatment device.
However, when the water treatment device is installed in the small-scale factory or the general household, it is difficult to perform installation work. Moreover, water distributing pipes have various outer diameters. In a case where the water treatment device is attached to the water distributing pipe, if permanent magnets are arranged apart from one another in the pipe, the magnetic field is weakened, so that the effect of the water treatment device cannot be sufficiently fulfilled. This causes a problem that a plurality of water treatment devices have to be prepared corresponding to water distributing pipes with different outer diameters.
Furthermore, if the water treatment device is reduced in size, no large magnetic field can be obtained, so that the effect of purifying the water distributing pipe or improving the water quality in the water distributing pipe cannot be sufficiently fulfilled. To solve the problem, the enlargement of the water treatment device cannot be avoided. Additionally, when the water treatment device is installed in the water distributing pipe, attachment work has to be performed.